Le sortilège du médaillon
by Soraroxas01
Summary: En rentrant à Fairy Hills, Wendy retrouve Lucy évanouit dans la rue tenant fermement un médaillon, non loin d'elle réside l'écharpe de dragonne slayer décide de la ramener chez elle pour lui poser des questions. Cependant la jeune femme ne se souvient plus de rien. F


Le froid enveloppait son frêle corps, les flocons de neiges tombé lentement sur ses cheveux dorés. Son visage fin était légèrement bleutée, ses doigts gracieux posaient sur une couverture blanche et glaciale tenaient fermement un pendentif ovale argenté avec des gravures en or. Un porte-clés avec le motif de la guilde de Magnolia résidait sur une écharpe à écaille non loin d'elle. Elle était dans une ruelle, près d'une porte de sortie pour le personnel d'un hôtel trois étoiles. Dans la soirée très peu de gens passaient par là, en dehors des employées mais, le temps que le service se termine, l'irréfutable serait déjà arrivé. Heureusement la personne fut découverte par une jeune fille à la longue chevelure azur, couverte d'un manteau gris épais. Elle laissa tomber son sac de provisions et se rua sur l'inconnue pour la délivrer de la glace. Elle posa deux doigts sur le poignet de l'endormi, rassurer que sa vie n'était pas encore en danger elle s'empressa de poser ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine volumineuse et récita à haute voix une incantation. Une chaste lumière verte entoura ses mains et en un rien de temps le corps de la blonde récupéra sa chaleur perdue. Une neko blanche la rejoint rapidement et ordonna aussitôt à l'enfant de prendre les objets à terre tandis qu'elle portait la femme toujours évanouie à l'aide de sa magie. La fillette attrapa son sac de provisions et y mit l'écharpe ainsi que le trousseau à l'intérieur avant de s'élancer vers le chat qui avait déjà commencé à avancer.

- Charles, commença la jeune fille d'une voix douce avec une pointe d'inquiétude, est-ce que tu penses que Lucy-San a eu des ennuis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit clairement l'animal. Elle a très bien pu perdre conscience, c'est une hypothèse à ne pas mettre de coter.

- Tu as sans doute raison...

Wendy baissa la tête en direction du sol, elle remarqua que les traces des passants n'étaient plus que légèrement visibles. Elle en déduit que Lucy devait être étalée dans la neige depuis au moins une heure. Elle remonta ses grands yeux bruns en direction de la concerner, celle-ci frémissait au contact de l'air froid sur sa peau.

- On devrait se dépêcher Charles, suggéra la dragonne slayer.

L'exceed se contenta d'acquissiez la tête, en un rien de temps elle vola plus rapidement, sa protégée courant à vive allure derrière grâce à l'un de ses sorts de soutiens.

Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses yeux rouges menaçant fixaient l'individu avec mépris. Son pied tapa lourdement sur le sol, ses pas résonnèrent dans un bruit sourd. Sa main métallique agrippât l'épaule de sa victime et en un dixième de seconde, son poing s'abattit lourdement sur l'abdomen du pauvre mage qui dégringoler avant de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

- QUI EST LE PROCHAIN ? ! S'enragea-t-elle laissant son aura noire parcourir son corps.

- Calme-toi, Erza ! Tenta de convaincre un homme tors nu en vain.

La chevalière n'écouta pas les conseils de son ami, elle se rua à toute vitesse sur les autres adversaires, avec deux épées en main, elle n'eut aucun mal à les mètres à terre.

- Tu as y était un peu fort, remarqua le garçon en prenant un des corps inertes.

- Je te rappel que l'on n'a pas vraiment le temps, on doit retrouver le médaillon.

- C'est chiant, tout ça à cause de cette tête à flamme, pesta le nudiste. 

Lucy s'était finalement réveillée en route, sur le reste du chemin elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de convaincre sa sauveuse de la laisser repartir. Celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé, qu'il fallait d'abord vérifier son état et lui donner les soins pour ne pas qu'elle attrape un coup de froid. Grâce à l'aide de Charles, Wendy avait réussi à poser la jeune femme dans une chambre libre de Fairy Hills.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy-san, il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps, rassura la petite fille avec son sourire angélique.

La mage du ciel retira le manteau de sa patiente, elle lui dégrafa son chemisier et la laissa-en sous-vêtement. De nouveau elle posa ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de la blonde et récita à haute voix une incantation. Une lumière émeraude entoura tout le corps de la constellationniste. Durant plusieurs minutes, les fils de particules vertes pénétrèrent dans la peau pâle de la mage stellaire, celle-ci sentait son énergie perdue revenir à l'intérieur de son être.

- J'ai terminé Lucy-san, fit Wendy en essuyant son front à l'aide de sa paume.

- Arigato, remercia la mage stellaire en remettant ses vêtements. Dit moi, Wendy, que ces-t-il donc passer ?

Wendy expliqua comment elle l'avait retrouvé en espérant que son amie se souvienne de quelque chose. Malheureusement celle-ci ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans la journée. Pour la petite fille, ceci n'était pas très inquiétant, il s'agissait même d'un cas plutôt courant et la mémoire lui reviendrait avec un peu de temps. Elle décida tout de même de lui remettre en main les objets qu'elle avait perdus ainsi que le médaillon en espérant que ceci lui donnerait une quelconque idée.

- Lucy-san, Charles et moi avons trouvé ce pendentif étrange à coter de ton corps.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda telle en regardant soigneusement le pendentif.

- On voudrait bien le savoir car, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple bijou bon marché, fit remarquer la neko.

Les deux mages ce lança un regard plein d'étonnement.

- Comment tu vois ça ?

_- _C'est simple, expliqua le chat à la blonde, les motifs ont étaient fait et soignées dans les moindres de détails de plus il s'agit d'un or pur. Il doit avoir une très grande valeur.

Les yeux chocolats écarquiller et la bouche légèrement entrouverte de la femme des étoiles, démontrer l'étonnement qu'il l'avait envahi.

- Lucy-san maintenant que tu ces ça, tu te rappel de quelque chose ?

- Pour être honnête, commença la blonde la tête baissée, j'arrive à revoir des images mais…elles sont très floue je n'arrive pas à distinguer la personne.

- C'est déjà un bon début, cela nous donnera une idée de ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Sûrement…approuva la femme en hochant la tête. Je vois une personne, déclara telle en fermant les yeux, elle me tient dans ses bras…

- Continue Lucy-san, tu es sur la bonne voie.

- Et là tout à coup il y a un groupe de personne…ils la retiennent, du moins ils essayent…raconta Lucy au fur et à mesure que les images défiler dans sa tête. Il a également une personne imposante qui est dresser devant moi…on dirait qu'elle veut me protéger… le premier individu tant une main dans ma direction…

- Ensuite ?

- Gomen, Wendy…

La prêtresse croisa les bras, ceci ne l'aidait pas beaucoup du moins elle avait supposé que ceci avait dû se passer lors d'une mission et quelle c'était sûrement écrouler de fatigue. Et la personne qui avait dû la protéger n'était qu'autre que son partenaire de toujours, pour ça elle avait une preuve.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, se rappela Wendy, on a retrouvé tes clés dans l'écharpe de Natsu-san.

- Nani ? ! Fis-elle soudainement détendues et les joues légèrement rosés.

La petite fille posa sa main sur ses lèvres prenant un air très surpris.

- Cela signifierait que Natsu-san et toi…

Wendy laissa de longues secondes de licence, libérant dans les airs une tension insoutenable pour la constellationniste.

- Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiment, dit-elle en roulant sa langue.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Cria telle les dents acéraient

La dragonne slayer éclata de rire à la vue de la tête meurtrière de la jeune femme. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être Happy, le chat de Salamander mais, au moins cela lui prouvait que son amie avait récupéré sa vitalité.

De ses doigts métalliques, Erza tapotait sur la table, sa tête dans son autre main de libre. Le matin était finalement arrivé et elle n'avait pas trouvé le médaillon. Cela l'exaspérer au point que son envie matinale de fraisier s'était dissoute. Il fallait quelle règle cette histoire au plus vite et ce n'était pas avec l'aide de son coéquipier harcelait en ce moment par sa concubine que ça allait se faire. Elle soupira, depuis leur retour de l'île Tenro elle se sentait perdu et l'impression de ne pas être totalement à sa place lui rester en travers de la gorge. Ils avaient finalement gagné les jeux magiques de justesse et emporter la somme d'argent pour reconstruire la guilde ainsi que Fairy Hills.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule en acier. D'un air neutre elle s'appuya sur la table pour se lever. Sans se retourner elle marcha en direction de la piscine à l'arrière de la guilde. La personne comprit son attention et la suivit, tout en cachant son visage à l'aide de sa capuche.

- C'était un gros risque de venir jusqu'ici, lui fis-elle remarquer l'ayant reconnu.

- J'en suis conscient surtout que le conseil vous garde soigneusement à l'œil.

- Pourquoi es-tu donc venu jusqu'ici, Gerald ?

Le dénommer retira sa capuche pour laisser à l'air libre sa chevelure bleutée.

- Si je te disais que c'était pour tes beaux yeux, me croirais-tu ? demanda-t-il en ricanant nerveusement.

- Je ne sais pas avec un bien piètre menteur comme toi, fis-elle avec un léger sourire pour ça remarque.

L'ancien détenu s'accouda avec légèreté contre le mur. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel, la douce brise qui s'en échapper le transporter dans un autre monde. Rapidement l'océan de nuage le délaissa, les cheveux écarlates de son amie d'enfance flottant au gré du vent devinrent sa nouvelle vue. Il l'a trouvé comme toujours, resplendissante. Ses sentiments envers elle, étaient tel brassier fleurissant à l'aide du zéphyr. Ils grandissaient de jour en jour bien qu'il s'interdisait leur relation en guise de punition. Et personne n'ignorait que le feu et le vent ne faisait guère bon ménage.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu donc venu jusqu'ici ? Répéta Erza se sentant quelque peu gêner du regard qu'il posait sur elle.

- J'ai réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur les effets du médaillon comme tu me la demandais, finit-il par avouer, sa main à la recherche d'un objet dans sa poche. J'ai également appris que son créateur était un milliardaire et en a fait un deux, un pour sa femme et lui. Car ils auraient souhaité que leur amour ne soit jamais oublier. Et de ton coter ?

- Absolument rien, les membres de la guilde ne savent ni ou-il se trouve, ni ce qu'il fait. Je pourrai même dire qu'ils ignoraient qu'il avait des pouvoirs et également qu'il y en avait deux.

Le mage solitaire lui tendit la fiche avec les différents renseignements. D'un geste souple elle lui retira des mains la feuille qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête.

- Je vois…s'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

- Je vais continuer à la rechercher, il faut qu'on le détruise avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal.

- Et Natsu ?

- Le temps qu'il est inconscient tout ira bien et puis les autres le surveille.

- En tous cas il faut éviter que les deux pendentifs soit ensemble, car, on ne pourra plus rien faire, déclara Gerald.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Gerald ne se contenta que d'un simple hochement de tête afin de camoufler de nouveau son visage.

- Très bien, si j'en apprends plus, je repasserais.

- D'accord mais, fait attention, je ne pense pas que ta « fiancée » appréciera que tu te fasses attraper déclara telle les joues légèrement rosées.

- Je sais, je ne supporterai pas également d'être loin d'elle, avoua-t-il à son tour.

Malgré les ténèbres, elle pouvait apercevoir l'éclat de son sourire qui lui était adressé. Il s'en alla sans en y rajouter un mot, le silence était de loin la meilleure parole pour qu'ils se comprennent et puisse se dire tous les mots qui emplissaient lors cœur d'une lumière douce et chaude.

Lucy était assise au comptoir du bar, ainsi que Wendy qui avait pris de sage de l'accompagner jusqu'à la guilde afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien en forme. La mage stellaire avait commandé à la serveuse des viennoiseries ainsi que des jus de fruits en attendant l'arrivée de son partenaire pour avoir de plus amples explications. Toute la nuit elle s'était posé diverses questions sur le médaillon et l'écharpe. Elle savait très bien que Natsu ne se séparer jamais de son écharpe et encore moins pour l'abandonner dans la neige avec elle, sa nakama. Elle avait également pris soin de porter l'écharpe autour de son cou afin de ne pas l'oublier.

- Il en met du temps, soupira la constellationiste en s'affalant sur le meuble.

- Qui donc ? demanda la curieuse Mirajane en lui servant le petit déjeuner.

- Lucy-san attend impatient Natsu-san pour savoir d'où vient le magnifique médaillon qui lui a offert ainsi que l'écharpe, répondit la dragonne slayer à la place de son amie.__

- Ne dit pas ça comme ça ! Elle va encore ce faire des idées ! Se plaint la pauvre Lucy sachant ce qui allait lui arriver.

La détentrice du Satan Soul prit l'un de ses nombreux airs surpris en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Elle regarda Lucy, légèrement attrister qu'elle ne lui est rien avouée sur sa relation avec Salamander mais, ne le laissa pas transparaître en prenant soigneusement sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

- C'est formidable Lucy ! Se réjouit Mirajane. Vous allez être le premier couple officiel de la guilde ! Il va falloir que je consulte la liste pour savoir qui à gagner.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi d'affoler ce n'est pas du tout ça. Et….comment ça la liste des gagnants ? demanda telle d'une voix neutre et froide.

- C'est vrai, se souvient Wendy, j'avais également parié que Lucy-san sortira avec Natsu-san et non Gray-san.

- Ne fait pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! Se plaignit Lucy les yeux ressortit de la tête.

La jeune femme ravala sa crise de nerf, laissant discuter ses deux amis sur sa vie sentimentale. Elle était tout de même anxieuse à l'idée de devoir affronter Natsu. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il devait s'expliquer sur le bijou et le pourquoi elle s'était endormie avec dans la rue. Bien qu'elle suppose qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'autre chose, elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter les autres en leur parlant de son évanouissement. Dans la soirée, elle avait fait promettre à la dragonne slayer de ne pas en parler avant de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

Lucy détendit ses lèvres et y laissa sortir un petit brin d'air. Une soudaine envie la titilla, doucement elle descendit de sa chaise, son index passa une mèche rebelle autour de son oreille. Elle marcha à pas lent en direction d'une porte au fond de la guilde et l'ouvrit avec légèreté. L'ombre s'atténuai peu à peu, la forme d'un être humain ce faisait pressentir avant d'être totalement mit à découvert. Lucy restait bouche bée devant le spectacle quelle s'offrait. Un homme était tranquillement endormit sur le siège, la bouche grande ouverte laissait ressortir un liquide tandis que les bras planer dans le vide. Les yeux de la constellationniste se froncèrent et un cri de mécontentement racla sa gorge. Son poing s'abattit lourdement sur la tête de l'individu qui, au contact ronchonna de douleur.

- Itaï ! Gémit-il en frottant sa chevelure flamboyante. Ça fait mal Luce !

- Que fais-tu dans les toilettes des filles ? ! Cria la jeune femme, serrant fortement les poings.

- N'importe quoi ! Se défendit le garçon, les bras croisés. Je ne suis pas dans les toilettes des filles mais, je suis dans celle de chez toi !_  
_  
Les doigts fin de Lucy saisirent le bout d'oreille du mage, le firent sortir à quatrième vitesse de la pièce avant de l'affaler sur le sol de bois de la guilde.

- Com-comment….JE SUIS ARRIVEE ICI ? ! Cria-t-il de surpris, la bouche grande ouverte qui laissait apercevoir sa dentition anormalement pointue.

- C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir, soupira Lucy le dos de sa main appuyée sur sa taille.

Natsu bondit sur ses pieds pour se relever, il dépoussiéra son haut et remarqua à l'instant que son vêtement fétiche n'était plus sur lui mais, sur sa partenaire.

- Pourquoi tu as mon écharpe ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir également ainsi que, elle sortit l'objet de sa poche, le pourquoi j'ai ce pendentif._  
_  
Le mage de feu regarda attentivement le pendentif qui émit une légère lueur. Il le prit sauvagement de ces mains et le renifla pour y découvrir une quelconque odeur inconnue. Pour la constellationiste tout était clair à présent, il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Elle se disait qu'elle avait dû récupérer l'écharpe à Salamander pour la laver et elle avait dû gagner le pendentif lors d'une mission puis sous le coup de la fatigue et du froid, elle avait finalement finit par s'évanouir. Pour elle cette histoire tenait largement la route en dehors du fait que son nakama se soit réveillé dans les toilettes des dames de la guilde et non les sienne comme il avait l'air de s'en rappeler.

Soudainement, Natsu décrocha en douceur la chaîne du pendentif, ses mains relevèrent délicatement les cheveux blonds pour y passer le médaillon. Sa paume caressa tendrement ça joue, son regard onyx rempli d'une lueur intense transperça les yeux brumeux de la constellationiste. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'être, envoûtée, son corps restait inerte et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ne laissait pas le moindre mot en sortir. Le dragon slayer passa son bras autour de la fine taille de la mage stellaire, la tirant un peu plus contre lui. Dans un court élan, il déposa ses lèvres avec tendresse sur celles de la jeune femme. Le baiser était doux, les deux individus étaient transportés dans un autre monde, loin de tout, il n'y avait qu'eux. Natsu entremêla ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux d'ors, les lèvres de sa partenaire étaient sucrées avec un arrière-goût de pêche.

Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent le long des traits fins de Lucy, son cœur battait la chamade tandis que ses bras entouraient le cou de son amant. Le garçon rompu le baiser avec délicatesse, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui avoua avec amour les mots qui comptaient le plus dans son cœur.

- Je t'aime, Layla.

D'autres perles descendirent de ces orifices, Natsu les essuyas délicatement avec un magnifique sourire. De nouveau, il prit possession des lèvres de sa partenaire dans un baiser plus fougue, sous les regards de plusieurs membres de la guilde qui sifflait de joie pour eux.

Sous les applaudissements, Erza sortit en vitesse de la piscine et utilisa sa magie pour enlever son maillot de bain et ce revêtir de son armure. Brusquement, elle entra dans la pièce et fit résonner les bruits de ses pas. La plupart des membres restèrent de marbre et certain d'entre eux préféraient regardaient ailleurs que dans sa direction.

- Vous tous..., souffla telle.

Titania se préparer à déclencher sa sentence quand elle y vit, la constellationiste dans les bras du dragon slayer. Sous la panique elle éloigna la jeune femme d'un geste vif au niveau du ventre.

- Va-t'en Lucy ! Il ne s'agit pas de Natsu !

La mage stellaire n'écouta pas les propos de son ami, elle se blottit contre le garçon avec un sourire angélique. Celui-ci la serrait fortement contre son corps, il ne voulait plus la lâcher comme si son cœur allait brusquement s'arrêter si elle se trouvait loin de lui.

Erza saisit brusquement la blonde par les épaules, la lumière ce reflétant sur le pendentif ne manqua pas de l'éblouir un dixième de seconde. La chevalière n'en revenait pas, la malédiction résidait aussi autour du cou de son amie. Elle tenta de l'enlever, ses doigts se cognèrent contre un puissant champ de force. De nouveau, elle réessaya, le résultat fut le même.

- Kuzo, pesta telle.

Une jeune femme ressemblant à la barmaid s'approcha lentement de la guerrière. Elle avait de long cheveux ondulées, d'un magnifique argent et portait une robe blanche avec des motifs de fleur bleu sur les coter.

- Que ce passe-t-il Erza ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix des plus douces.

- Lisanna…

La mage en armure se retourna sur le nouveau couple en train de s'enlacer. Il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les aider mais, il fallait tout de même qu'elle explique la situation. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de Lisanna et l'emmena dans la réserve avec Mirajane et Wendy. Elle lança un regard sanglant à l'homme des glaces qui s'empressa de la suivre dans une grimace, sa « bien-aimée » collé à lui.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer que Natsu et Lucy agisse étrangement, conclut telle.

- Effectivement, approuva Mirajane, jamais Lucy n'aurait fait « ça » devant tout le monde.

- Ça ? Ragea la mage d'eau imaginant divers scène de Lucy dans les bras de Natsu.

- Et ces-la faute, commença Erza.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes, fit remarquer Gray.

- du pendentif, continua la rouge.

- C'est par...parce-que…Juvia...aimerai que…Gray-sama…bagaille t-elle.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! ! Finit par craquer la guerrière qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

En dehors de la serveuse, les autres membres se figèrent de peur. Ils avaient empêché Titania de parler et tout le monde savez qu'on ne devait jamais l'interrompe.

- Bien, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je pense que je devrais d'abord vous raconter ce qui ces passer hier, quand vous étiez partit toutes les deux à la séance photo de Mirajane, déclara Erza en soulignant du regard Lisanna et Wendy.

_C'était une journée tout à fait normale à Fairy Tail, l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde venait de rentrer une mission. Ils avaient dû battre une guilde noire qui terroriser un village depuis peu et ramener les biens volés. Malheureusement, une partie s'en était échapper mais, les villageois les récompensèrent par un des bijoux récupérer. Natsu avait jugé bon de garder le pendentif autour de son cou jusqu'à leur arrivé, soit disant que ça faisait plus classe sur lui que sur le nudiste. Ceci avait eu don de déclencher une légère bagarre entre les deux qui fut vite arrêté par la rouquine. A leur retour, la chevalière était partit voir le maître dans son bureau pour lui faire son rapport de mission. De son coter, Gray était partit au bar en compagnie de Juvia. Les deux amis étaient donc de nouveau ensemble, Lucy regardait son coéquipier entrain d'asticoter le pendentif dans tous les sens, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait finalement tourné le regard vers la serveuse qui remplaçait Mirajane ce jour-là. Celle-ci se débrouillait très bien en l'absence de l'idole de la guilde, l'unique différence était quelle ne s'occuper pas de la vie privée des autres et encore moins de la sienne._

_Pour s'occuper, et ne plus voir la tête ahuri de son partenaire, elle partit rejoindre Levy, assit à l'une des tables._

_- Ohayo Levy-chan ! Salua la constellationiste en s'installant à ces coter._

_- Ohayo Lu-chan ! Ta mission ces bien passer ?_

_- Pas vraiment…On a réussi cas stopper la moitié de la bande._

_- Je vois…Je suppose que vous n'ayez donc pas eu de récompense ?_

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme désigna de l'index le dragon slayer qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude._

_- Effectivement…Natsu n'est pas vraiment une récompense, déclara la mage des mots. Bien que pour toi ce soit diffèrent._

_- Il ne s'agit pas de lui mais, du bijou ! S'emporta légèrement Lucy. Et combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ? Lui fit remarquer Lucy en levant un doigt._

_Levy ricana silencieusement, elle avait très bien comprit les sentiments de son amie bien que celle-ci ne voulait pas se l'avouer à elle-même. Soudainement, elle se rappela de quelque chose, elle s'empressa d'aller le chercher dans la réserve sous les yeux ébahis de la blonde. Elle revint rapidement à la table, un paquet en main._

_- Tiens, tu avais oublié de l'ouvrir lors de la fête de ton anniversaire, fit-elle en lui tendant la boîte rectangulaire._

_Lucy prit soigneusement la boîte noire décorer d'un magnifique ruban dorée, le nom de son père y était inscrit. Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur son visage, délicatement elle tira le bout de ficelle, elle saisit le couvercle qui laissa entrevoir un bijou. Un choc l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit le médaillon, brillant d'une lueur instance._

_- Lu-chan…le pendentif…_

_- Il ressemble étrangement à celui de la mission, termina Lucy qui trouvait la ressemblance dans les moindres détails impressionnante._

_La constellationiste s'apprêta à le passer autour de son cou lorsque deux bras musclés venaient entourer sa fine taille. Elle rougit au contact avant d'essayer de se débattre de l'étreinte avec difficulté. L'individu la serra un peu plus contre lui, il alla au creux de son oreille et lui murmura de doux mots._

_- Tu m'as manquée…_

_Une double voix se laissa entendre, Lucy fit volte-face afin de voir son « agresseur ». Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle y vit la silhouette de son partenaire. Les yeux onyx de ce dernier n'étaient plus que d'un vert pale inexpressive. L'héritière sentait un drôle d'impression émanant de lui, elle essaya de nouveau de se libérer de son emprise. Le dragon slayer déposa subitement ses lèvres sur celle de la mage stellaire, sa main s'entremêla dans les cheveux dorés tandis que l'autre passa sous son haut blanc. Lucy appuya fermement sur le torse de Salamander, une larme roula le long de sa joue, sans qu'elle ne puisse stopper le baiser._

_Les quelques membres de la guilde présent, sifflotèrent pour le nouveau couple, dont certain féliciter le garçon pour avoir fait le premier pas. Natsu déposa la jeune femme contre la table pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il dû arrêter le baiser par manque d'air, ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou fin de Lucy. Cette dernière agrippa l'écharpe sans réussir à détacher le profiteur de son corps._

_- Na-Natsu...Ar…arrête…réussit-elle à articuler dans un gémissement, les larmes aux yeux._

Les caresses du mage de feu continuer de dévaler en douceur ça peau douce.

- A…a…rrête…

_Natsu s'arrêta en bas du décolleter de la blonde, il lui déposa plusieurs baisers. Lucy finit par perdre ses forces, les frôlements de l'homme avait fini par battre son ambition._

_Sous la joie des membres, Erza dégringola les marches en quatrième vitesse. A la vue des tourtereaux, une colère noire l'envahit. Elle donna un féroce coup de pied à l'homme qui virevolta jusqu'au comptoir. La mage stellaire remercia du fond du cœur la chevalière, malgré qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment l'écharpe avait pu lui rester dans les mains. A l'aide de ses jambes il se releva, le poing en avant, il fonça à toute vitesse sur la femme en armure. Titania l'arrêta de nouveau en le mettant au sol, Natsu en profita pour essayer de la faire trébucher. Les autres mages se mirent à penser qu'il voulait se suicider pour autant insister où qu'il était tout simplement devenu fous face au coup subit._

_Le combat entre les magiciens devenait de plus en plus barbare, aucun d'entre eux n'utiliser la magie, ils ne servaient que de leur force respectif._

- Je ne vous laisserez plus lui faire du mal !

_Sur cette phrase, Erza baissa sa défense ce qui lui fallut un coup au niveau du visage. Le fils d'Igneel s'empressa de rejoindre sa dulcinée, il fut arrêté par Macao et Alzack qui le maintenaient de toute leur force._

_- Es-tu devenu fous ? ! Natsu ! cria le cowboy._

_- Lâcher-moi ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne la toucher ! Tenta-t-il en se débattant désespérément._

_- Tu as perdu les pédales ou quoi ? ! déclara le père de Roméo._

_- Enfoiré ! Pesta Salamander. Je la protégerai elle et ces esprit quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_

_Devant ce spectacle, Lucy ne savait plus quoi penser ou dire. Des perles coulaient de plus belle. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le Natsu quelle connaissait, celui avec lequel elle passait son temps libre. Elle souffrait de le voir dans cet état, malgré le baiser qui lui avait donné de force. Durant cette acte, elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir, elle en était même répugnée comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait embrasé mais, avec le corps du mage de feu. Ce dernier tendait une main dans sa direction, tandis que d'autres mages vinrent sur lui pour essayer de le retenir. Erza se dressa devant la constellationiste, elle essuya le liquide rouge de sa bouche avant d'abattre son poing sur l'abdomen de l'homme. Il cracha quelque goutte de sang avant de tomber inconscient dans les bras des autres._

_- Ça va Lucy ? S'inquiéta la chevalière._

_- Je…je crois, lui répondit la concerner essayant de se remettre de ses émotions._

_- Tu en es sur ?_

_- A-aye…je pense que… je vais rentrer…déclara Lucy en mettant son manteau._

_- Quelqu'un va t'accompagner._

_- Non…je préfère être seul..._

_L'héritière quitta lentement la guilde, l'écharpe et le pendentif tenu fermement dans sa main. Erza la regarda en espérant que tout irait bien pour elle, tandis qu'elle s'occuper de Natsu. Elle ordonna à Macao et Alzack de le monter dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie et de ne pas laisser sortir pendant qu'elle partait avec Gray à la recherche d'information sur le médaillon qui lui semblait suspect._

- Voilà ce qui ces passer.

Lisanna baissa les yeux, sa main agrippa le haut de son chemisier, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement souffrir, elle se demandait bien comment Natsu avait pu être aussi dégoûtant avec Lucy.

- Comme j'en ai déduis qu'il s'agissait du pendentif, j'ai demandé à Gerald de me trouver des informations. Pendant ce temps-là, Gray et moi étions partit voir les membres de la guilde que l'on avait arrêté.

- A-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Mirajane.

- Il à réussir à savoir qu'il en existait deux, répondit clairement Erza. Ainsi que les effets.

La chevalière reprit un instant son souffle.

- Apparemment un ancien couple, aurait scellé leur amour à travers ces médaillons et lorsqu'ils sont portés leur pouvoir s'active.

- Pourtant Lucy-san ne le portait pas lorsque je l'ai retrouvé.

-C'est pour cela que je pense, qu'il ne faut qu'une certaine distance du moins tant que l'un d'entre eux et porter.

- Cela expliquerait le comportement de Natsu, mais, pas comment annuler le sort réfléchit Mirajane, le doigt sur sa joue.

Titania baissa les yeux, serrant son poing tremblant de rage.

- Il n'y en a pas…On ne peut rien faire…

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, c'était la première fois qu'ils se sentaient aussi impuissant. Eux qui étaient une famille, ils ne pouvaient les aider.

Doucement, ses yeux châtains s'entrouvrit, sa vue était brumeuse, elle ne voyait qu'un infinie bleu. Son corps long, aux traits fins, dénudés, plongeait dans ce profond abysse.

_Où suis-je ?_

Elle avait du mal à bouger, son corps était engourdi. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

Un doux rayon venait ce déposé sur son visage pale.

_Cette lumière…_

Elle reconnaissait cette lumière percher au-dessus de son corps, elle était douce et chaude remplit d'amour.

_Maman ?_

Dans un effort, elle toucha du bout de ses doigts cet éclat. De long ruban de lumière entoura son être. Elle se sentait si bien, elle avait chaud, c'était une chaleur douce et agréable.

_Est-ce ton amour que je ressens ?_

La jeune femme sera la sphère contre sa poitrine. Des images de ses parents lors de leur déclaration défilèrent à travers l'orbe.

_C'est si beau…_

Elle regarda le rayon, celui-ci lui indiquer une forme non loin. Elle crut reconnaitre son partenaire et décida de son approcher. Il était inconscient planant dans ce liquide. Elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux flamboyants au rythme de son cœur qu'il s'accélérait. Elle comprenait à présent, pourquoi elle s'obstiner à nuire ces sentiments.

_Malgré ma faiblesse…_

_Je veux toujours marcher à ces coter._

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle du dragon slayer.

_Même si j'ai peur de lui avouer…_

_Je l'aime._

Tendrement, ses lèvres fusionnèrent avec celle du garçon. Leurs corps s'illuminèrent dans un éclat pur tel que le soleil. Lentement, ils disparurent ensemble dans un délicat baiser. Tandis qu'ils finissaient de disparaitre, le jeune homme lui caressa la joue dans l'espérance que ces mots atteignirent son cœur.

_Je t'aime Lucy._

Les oiseaux chantaient, les doux rayons du soleil transperçaient les rideaux blancs. Du revers de sa main, elle se frotta délicatement l'œil. Des ronflements émanant de l'autre coter du lit attira son attention. D'un coup sec, elle tira la couverture qui camouflait son partenaire. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour dégager celui-ci d'un magistral coup de pied.

- Ça fait mal Luce ! Se plaint Natsu en frottant sa tignasse rose.

- Tu n'avais pas cas dormir dans mon lit ! répondit fermement la mage stellaire, les bras croisés. Combien de fois devrais te le répéter ? !

- Tu te trompes je me suis endormit dans tes toilettes ce n'est pas la même chose !

Lucy soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer pour connaître les motifs de sa présence, surtout qu'il s'agissait souvent des mêmes. Le dragon slayer remarqua la mine un peu soporifique, il lui lança un des oreillers qui lui atterrit en pleine face.

- Je t'ai eu ! Rigola-t-il les dents en forme de requin.

- Tu vas voir...

La constellationniste lui renvoya un des baluchons qui lui arriva en plein dans la bouche. Lucy manqua de s'étouffer de rire à la vue du garçon ronchonnant, les poings en l'air, s'apprêtant à lui faire payer.

Devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Titania et Gerald se tenaient appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- On dirait qu'ils sont tout oubliés, conclut Erza à cause des ricanements.

- Ce n'est pas si mal.

- Que comptes-tu leur dire quand ils remarqueront qu'ils sont à l'infirmerie ?

- Je préfère éviter de leur dire la vérité pour l'instant, je leur dirais qu'ils se sont subitement évanouis de fatigue.

Le détenu lui lança un sourire avec un léger rire moqueur.

- Ils se sont vraiment subitement évanouis.

- Je préférée éviter de leur dire qu'ils étaient possédés par les esprits des parents de Lucy quand ils avaient leur âge. Après tout, je ne pense pas que Lucy apprécie de savoir que Natsu l'aime à cause d'un ancien sortilège.

- Tu as sans doute raison, après tout le silence et le meilleur des mots pour dire « je t'aime ».

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la rouquine, elle savait que ces mots lui étaient adressés malgré que l'ancien prisonnier refuse d'être en couple.

Au bar de la guilde, Mirajane frotter soigneusement les verres en compagnie de sa sœur et de la dragonne céleste.

- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils étaient possédés par les parents de Lucy, et encore moins que c'étaient eux qui les avaient créés, avait du mal à croire la barmaid.

- Heureusement que Gerald est venu nous informer que le sort s'en irait que lorsqu'ils seront vraiment pris connaissance de leurs sentiments respectifs. Ainsi qu'il n'agissait que sur des personnes qui étaient étroitement attacher.

- Aye, confirma Wendy, mais, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Natsu était devenu aussi brutal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas vraiment compris au début quand Gerald nous a expliqué, rassura Lisanna. Pour te faire simple, la mère de Lucy aurait était violemment agressé pour ces clés et depuis son mari c'était juré qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien. En conséquence quand ils ont essayé d'arrêter Natsu, ce mauvais souvenir à du remonter. - Je vois, compris l'enfant, au fait on n'a pas vu Alzack-san ni les autres depuis.

- Ils doivent surement ce caché de la fureur d'Erza pour avoir laissé Natsu partir aux toilettes quand il était possédé, conclut la détentrice du Satan Soul.

Dans un placard reculé de Fairy Tail, plusieurs mages y étaient enfouis, seuls le blanc de leur yeux ce faisait voir dans cette prison de ténèbres.

- Vous pensez que Erza ces calmer ? Osa demander Macao.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement stressant, deux yeux de sang vinrent fixer les individus. Les victimes gloussèrent devant cette vue tandis que l'assassin rentra à l'intérieur, prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.


End file.
